Another
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Disaat mereka berdua bertahan pada argumen masing-masing, hal-hal tak terduga terjadi secara alami. My first, IchiRuki for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Another**

 **by I. Sunshine**

* * *

Suasana terlihat tenang di dalam kediaman Kurosaki yang biasanya jauh dari kata tenang. Yah, mungkin tidak akan berlangsung lama. Beberapa saat lagi salah satu kembar bungsu Kurosaki akan tiba dirumah bila tidak ada kegiatan lain yang mengharuskannya untuk beraktifitas lebih lama di luar, dan sang kepala keluarga—Kurosaki Isshin, tidak lama lagi juga ayah nyentrik itu akan tiba di rumah.

Kini yang menjadi penghuni hanyalah sang anak tertua, Kurosaki Ichigo. Menikmati keheningan nyaman membaca buku di sofa ruang tengah. Pundak bidangnya bersandar nyaman, sesekali dalam beberapa menit tangannya akan membalik halaman buku novel dari penulis favoritnya. Pikirannya tampak hanyut dalam bacaan meski seragam sekolah masih utuh dikenakan belum berganti dengan pakaian santai, juga terlihat tidak terganggu dengan adanya sepasang kaki mungil berselonjor di atas pahanya.

Itu adalah kaki Kuchiki Rukia.

Teman sekelas di SMA Karakura, sahabat kecil Ichigo, serta tetangga yang menempati rumah mewah disamping Kurosaki Klinik yang hanya di buka malam hari milik ayahnya.

Sejak kecil mereka sudah tumbuh bersama menjadi teman sepermainan. Saling mengenal dan tidak memiliki batasan. Memiliki argument di setiap waktu, namun tetap tidak pernah terpisah. Pemandangan yang biasa bila mereka tampak bersama di manapun. Contohnya sore ini, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu mengisi kekosongan sampai salah satu merasa perlu melakukan aktifitas lain, atau bahkan mereka bisa seperti itu terus hingga berjam-jam. Mereka hanya mersa nyaman bersama.

"Jadi menurutmu berciuman itu seperti apa rasanya?"

Ichigo yang semula fokus pada bacaan menurunkan buku di tangan pada pangkuan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, setengah mencemooh menatap sahabat mungilnya yang melontarkan pertanyaan tapi masih begitu fokus pada bacaan sendiri.

"Kau penasaran dicium?"

Si mungil menggeleng, menggoyangkan sedikit helaian rambut yang hanya sepanjang tengkuk. Tangannya sudah bergerak membalik halaman selanjutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini teman-teman dikelas sering membahas hal itu saat jam istirahat, oh—yang perempuan maksudnya."

Hha?

"Ada banyak versi yang bisa kusimpulkan kalau mendengar cerita mereka, tapi satupun aku tidak yakin mana yang benar." meskipun dahi Rukia berkerut memandang tulisan pada majalah bacaan, Ichigo tahu gadis mungil itu sedang berfikir keras pada objek lain.

"Memanganya apa saja yang mereka katakan sampai kau jadi penasaran begini?"

"Tatsuki bilang ciuman itu menjijikkan, tapi pipinya memerah saat bercerita. Lalu, Orihime sendiri malah salah tingkah waktu membicarakan soal ciuman. Serumit itu kah ciuman?"

Ichigo terkekeh pelan, menggelengkan kepala kembali fokus pada bacaan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Kau terlalu memperumit pikiranmu, Rukia. Ciuman itu tidak serumit itu."

"Memangnya kau sudah berciuman?"

"Belum."

Si mungil Kuchiki mendegus sinis. Posisi nyamannya berubah tanpa mengalihkan diri dari bacaan, kedua kaki yang semula berselonjor cantik di atas paha Ichigo ditarik, menggeser posisi menjadi duduk tepat di sebelah rambut orange. "Bagaimana mungkin kau mengeluarkan pendapat seperti itu kalau kau saja belum pernah melakukannya?"

"Aku juga punya teman laki-laki, Rukia. Dan aku juga membaca buku, dan jauh lebih penting—aku tidak selugu dirimu."

Rukia berdecak kesal, heran kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih betah berteman dengan orang angkuh sekelas Kurosaki Ichigo. "Aku rasa berciuman itu terjadi setelah melalui proses rumit. Bahkan Chizuru berkata saat berciuman akan ada perasaan panas dan melilit di dalam tubuh. Bayangkan betapa mengerikannya harus melewati hal seperti itu untuk sebuah ciuman."

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata temanmu yang berambut merah itu. Kau pasti belum tahu dia hampir sama seperti Keigo yang suka membaca hal menyimpang."

"Tapi kurasa Chizuru yang paling masuk akal diantara yang lain. Katanya kalau kita akan berciuman, nafas bisa berubah sesak atau tertahan, lalu jantung berdebar-debar."

"Hahaha." Ichigo sengaja, Rukia tahu tawa bernada datar yang pemuda itu keluarkan hanya untuk mencemooh pengulangan teori milik Rukia. Mendengus kesal refleks tangan gadis mungil itu melemparkan buku di tangan tepat mengenai lengan sahabat orangenya.

Lemparan Rukia sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi apapun, bahkan tidak mampu menyakiti lengan Ichigo. Meski terus fokus pada bacaan, Ichigo bahkan tidak berhenti menghilangkan seringai mencemooh di wajah, menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak lucu."

"Kau yang tidak logis. Katakan pada Chizuru nafasku juga akan sesak dan jantung berdebar-debar setelah lari meraton. Teori yang dijelaskannya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar."

"Lalu memangnya teori seperti apa yang paling benar kalau menurut versimu hha?"

"Kalau bericuman, ya berciuman. Menempelkan bibirmu pada lawan jenis, tidak perlu serumit seperti ceritamu yang harus sampai kehilangan nafas."

Rukia memutar bola mata, sebelah tangannya menyibak rambut. Jelas perempuan idola SMA Karakura yang dijuluki 'Putri Es' itu masih bertahan pada argumen. "Tapi aku melihatnya berbeda."

"Melihat?" kedua alis Ichigo bertaut, wajahnya menoleh langsung. Perkataan Rukia tidak bisa membuat isi kepalanya mencegah untuk berfikir tentang teman sekelasnya yang memperlihatkan video tidak senonoh pada sahabat mungilnya bila menyangkut pautkan nama Chizuru. Percayalah, perempuan itu maniak seperti Keigo.

"Chizuru menunjukkan pada kami video film romantis yang memiliki adegan berciuman di dalamnya. Aku lihat nafas pemeran utamanya langsung terputus-putus setelah berciuman. Kalau memang Chizuru salah, jadi apa penjelasanmu tentang video itu?"

"Yah—itu..." tangan Ichigo menggaruk belakang leher, dia tahu lehernya tidak gatal sama sekali, namun gerakan itu terjadi alami. Susah payah otaknya memilah kalimat untuk memberikan penjelasan pada sahabatnya, namun satu kalimat yang paling sederhana pun tidak bisa terpikir.

"Kau bilang ciuman itu sederhana, tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Bukan seperti itu, pertanyaanmu barusan hanya sedikit sulit bila harus dijelaskan."

"Nah—kau bahkan mengakui sekarang kalau ciuman itu rumit."

"Sudah kubilang tidak rumit."

"Berhenti mempertahankan harga dirimu, Kurosaki. Kau lah yang tidak logis."

"Hoi, hoi..." tangan Ichigo terngkat, meraih ujung dagu Rukia. "Bukan aku yang tidak logis."

Harga diri yang tidak ingin kalah, dan juga sifat keras kepala yang mendarah daging. Jelas mereka terlalu serupa sifatnya hingga tidak mungkin perdebatan akan berakhir damai. Mendengus kasar Rukia hendak menepis tangan Ichigo yang masih bertengger manis di ujung dagu, namun keras kepala pemuda itu mengeleng tak mau menyerah.

"Ciuman itu hanya perlu menempelkan bibir, Rukia. Seperti ini."

Dan—terjadi.

Bergerak santai seolah hal tersebut biasa mereka lakukan, bibir Ichigo sudah tertempel pada permukaan bibir mungil Rukia. Gerakan yang awalnya hanya sekedar menempelkan saja, lalu berubah melumat pelan dari pihak Ichigo. Kedua mata pemuda itu terpejam rapat, berkebalikan dengan sahabat mungilnya. Kedua kelopak yang membingkai iris violet berukuran lemon itu masih mengerjap beberapa kali. Setengah dirinya masih mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, namun setengah lainnya menuntun bibir pemilik marga Kuchiki tersebut mengikuti alur lumatan bibir Ichigo.

Mungkin Rukia harus mengakui kalau Kurosaki Ichigo benar untuk kali ini. Ciuman tidak rumit.

Atau—mungkin Ichigo lah yang seharusnya sadar diri untuk tidak besar kepala.

Siapa sebenarnya yang lebih salah? Jika salah satu diantara mereka yang harus memutuskan, tentu tidak ada yang tahu pasti bukan?

Beberapa menit berlalu diisi keheningkan yang terbungkam kecupan, Ichigo menarik diri lebih dulu. Meski tampak sedang mengatur nafas, pemuda itu di mata Rukia tidak terlihat terengah berlebihan seperti video yang sudah Rukia lihat. Ahh—Kuchiki Rukia benci sekali mengakui untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo benar.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang ciuman itu tidak rumit bukan?"

Mengerjapkan mata Rukia mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat kaku. "Ya, kurasa kau benar."

Entah kenapa rasanya suasana berubah menjadi kikuk diantar mereka. Rukia sudah mengakui kekalahannya, tapi entah kenapa posisi canggung dimana tangan Ichigo yang masih memegangi ujung dagu Rukia belum berubah sama sekali. Bahkan mata pemuda itu tampak mengerjap saat Rukia tanpa sengaja menjilat ujung bibirnya.

Dan—lagi-lagi.

Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kali ini bibir Ichigo sudah melumat bibirnya—lagi. Dan masih saja perempuan bertubuh mungil itu mengikuti alur. Membalas lumatan dan juga menutup mata seperti yang Ichigo lakukan. Perasaan itu bercampur aduk, mengaduk-aduk isi perut, mengirimkan sensasi menggigil, dan—apakah jantungnya akan mulai berdebar?

"Aku pulang, Ichi- _nii_."

Terkesiap Rukia mendorong badan Ichigo, bersinggut lebih jauh kesudut sofa mencari pegangan. Lewat ekor mata bahkan terlihat Ichigo kalang kabut membenahi posisi duduk hingga terlihat normal. Hanya dehaman pelan menjadi jeda sebelum derap langkah memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Ah, ternyata ada Rukia- _nee_ juga."

Itu adalah Kurosaki Yuzu. Salah satu adik kembar Ichigo yang baru saja pulang membawa tentengan keranjang belanja. Wajah gadis yang baru menginjak bangku SMP itu tersenyum manis menaruh barang belanjaan pada meja dapur yang tergabung dengan ruang keluarga. Mengeluarkan isinya dan mulai menyusun satu per satu ke dalam lemari es.

"Hari ini Rukia- _nee_ makan malam disini saja. Paman Kuchiki juga sedang tidak ada dirumah kan?"

"A,aku pulang saja, Yuzu."

Tak sempat sepatah katapun terlontar untuk mencegah kepergian, Rukia sudah berlari menuju pintu depan. Ada suara pintu sedikit terbanting serta langkah terburu membuat wajah Yuzu semakin menlongo.

"Sepertinya Rukia- _nee_ kurang sehat, wajahnya merah sekali."

Ichigo hanya berdecak pelan. Merebahkan tubuh diatas sofa hingga berbaring. Wajahnya mungkin sudah tersipu liar, tapi Yuzu tidak akan dibiarkan sampai mengetahuinya karena pemuda itu sudah menutupi wajah dengan majalah yang terbuka di atas wajahnya.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya nanti Ichi- _nii_ mengantarkan bubur kerumah Rukia- _nee_?"

"Ck, aku juga tidak enak badan. Suhu tubuhku sedang sedikit panas."

Ide untuk menemui Rukia dalam waktu dekat jelas tidak mempebaiki kinerja otak Ichigo agar lebih logis. Menggeliat tak nyaman Ichigo menutup mata rapat-rapat, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran. Namun disaat semua rasanya akan dalam kendali, gambaran bibirnya yang melumat lembut bibir Rukia mengacaukan laju aliran darah yang memprovokasi jantung untuk lebih giat mengalirkan darah.

Suka atau tidak, Rukia benar mengenai argument yang dipertahankan gadis itu beberapa saat lalu. Karena kini bukan hanya tersipu, jantung Ichigo pun sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

Sungguh, sebuah ciuman—eh, dua kali ciuman bisa merubah segala.

 **.**

 **.end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Another**

 **by I. Sunshine**

 **.**

* * *

Sensasi asin menyengat. Rukia meringis, menelan paksa remah makanan ringan, meninggalkan sensasi bermacam variasi rasa bumbu penyedap tertinggal di lidah—berjanji tidak akan menyentuh meski dipaksa sekalipun. Wajahnya cemberut kesal, tidak terima namun fakta adalah kebenaran, sekali lagi Ichigo benar akan sesuatu. Masakan Inoue Orihime memiliki cita rasa unik.

Baik—Ichigo yang tahu segalanya.

Berhenti memikirkannya.

Mahkluk orange yang telah menjadi sahabat sejak bangku sekolah dasar itu sedang mode sulit. Rukia tidak mengerti, ada spasi canggung bila mereka berinteraksi akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya bagi mereka memasuki fase puberitas sehingga perbedaan satu per satu menjadi terlalu mengganggu?

Ahh—tidak.

Meskipun Ichigo—pasti—menjadi sosok menyebalkan, Rukia tidak pernah keberatan. Orang lain bisa saja kesal pada sikap arogan nan keras kepala si mahkluk orange, tapi tidak untuk Rukia. Sahabatnya selalu tahu bagaimana menempatkan diri bila mereka bersama, tidak terganggu bahkan bila seandainya yang mereka lakukan duduk diam dua puluh empat jam tanpa bicara.

Hn? Jadi apa penyebabnya hubungan mereka menjadi tak nyaman?

"Aku memilih Mizuiro."

"Ah—tidak, tidak. Aku yakin adik kelas kita si Hitsugaya yang lebih unggul."

Nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi,cukup menggetarkan gendang telinga memberi indikasi trauma sesaat pada pendengaran.

Rukia berjengit, senyum dipaksakan agar setidaknya tampak lebih alami. Tahu masih akan lebih lama menghabiskan waktu di sana. Duduk bersama teman sekelas di bawah rindang pohon halaman samping SMA Karakura.

Suara mereka sudah sedikit mulai heboh, terbukti beberapa siswa melintas pasti akan mencuri lirik karena merasa tercemari pendengaran. Hhh—Rukia tahu tidak akan ada suasana tenang bila para gadis remaja berkumpul.

"Berhentilah memilih laki-laki yang kurang seksi," si surai coklat tua—Natsui Mahana menyela, merengut gadis belia berpotongan rambut pendek ikal itu menggeleng lalu mencolek usil sosok mungil di sebelahnya.

Kedua alis Rukia mengerut mendapat kode tak langsung, perasaan tak enak menghinggapi. Ahh—bisa terbaca prediksi kejadian apa yang akan terjadi sebelum bibir Mahana melontarkan kalimat.

"Aku bosan sejak tadi hanya mendengar pendapat kalian. Aku ingin mendengar pendapat Rukia."

Nah, nah...

"Aku?"

Semua mata menoleh. Hanya diperlukan anggukan kompak membuat Rukia tahu bahwa tidak akan bisa mengelak dari tuntutan teman-temannya. Menelah ludah sejenak, secara cepat otaknya melakukan pemindaian hingga terpilih satu nama untuk disebutkan. Lugu, polos, atau mungkin—naif, Rukia memilihnya. Membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan untuk sejenak.

Chizuru sudah berguling-guling memegangi perut, Orihime memerah—mungkin menahan tawa, yang lainnya sudah kompak menertawakan pilihan jenius Kuchiki Rukia.

"Aku tahu kau sahabat sejak dari kecil si rambut orange itu," Chizuru tertawa hampir mengeluarkan air mata, memegangi perut karena belum kehilangan sensasi konyol opini si gadis mungil. "Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau bisa berpikir Kurosaki bisa berciuman dengan sangat hebat."

Isi hati tertawan, kikuk Rukia menyisir sisi samping rambut dengan jari. "Yah—mungkin saja dia seperti itu."

"Kenapa harus dia?"

' _Dia pernah menciumku.'_

Bibir mengatup bersumpah tidak akan menceritakan rahasia kecilnya meski dunia akan terbelah bila ia terus bungkam. Rela bila kali ini untuk pertama kali dianggap tak logis, mengubur kejadian lalu dengan rasa malu.

Ah, _Kami-sama_.

"Mungkin karena Ichigo orang yang cepat tanggap." Sebelum Rukia kembali memperkerjakan neuron otak sahabat bersurai _navie blue_ cepat menyuarakan isi kepala.

Tatsuki Arisawa, salah seorang teman _doujo_ Ichigo saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dulu. Setidaknya gadis tomboi itu sedikit banyak mengenal sosok sahabat orange Rukia. Gadis itu tampak bercahaya diiris violet gadis mungil, menjadi penyelamat seperti skenario yang pas dalam sebuah adegan.

"Hhu?" Chizuru merengut tidak setuju.

"Ayolah... kalian tahu ciuman yang hebat itu bisa terjadi kalau mitra kita memiliki inisiatif dalam melakukan pergerakan. Selama aku berlatih di _doujo_ bersama Ichigo, dia semakin lama semakin menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik."

"Bagaimana bisa kau membandingkan seni berciuman dengan teknik bela diri?"

"Aku bukan membicarakan bela dirinya. Aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa setiap pertandingan di _doujo_ , Ichigo sering memperlihatkan gerakan tak terduga hingga lawannya sendiri tidak bisa memprediksi." jemari Tatsuki menyentuh dagu, berpikir. "Aku rasa Ichigo memiliki insting yang baik."

"Tetap saja, Kurosaki itu—"

"Pendapatku sama dengan Tatsuki- _chan,_ "

Ahh—Rukia tampaknya mengerti kenapa dua pipi si karamel bersemu sejak tadi.

"Hime?"

"Ehm, maksudku—Kurosaki- _kun_ punya insting yang bagus. Kalian tidak menyadarinya yah sewaktu belajar. Kurosaki-kun cepat tangkap seperti robot ufo. Hehehe..."

"Kurasa dia juga tidak kalah seksi dengan senior Hisagi." Kali ini Mahana berada dalam kapal yang sama.

Waktu terjeda. Rukia memperhatikan satu per satu pipi temannya memerah—tunggu, bahkan Tatsuki?

Yah—bagus Rukia, kau sudah membuat sahabat sendiri menjadi pemeran utama para gadis.

.

.

Helaan nafas berat. Mungkin sudah untuk ke sekian kali. Rukia tidak paham, tapi hatinya sadar terus bergejolak berdetak penuh kejengkelan. Perasaan itu tidak bisa hilang. Bahkan setelah melalui fase dimana otaknya harus diperkerjakan menyelesaikan masalah perhitungan kalkulus.

Rukia tetap digerogoti rasa kesal hingga pulang sekolah. Sepanjang pelajaran tidak pernah amarahnya mereda, malah makin menjadi kala melihat teman-teman makan siangnya sesekali tertangkap mencuri lihat sahabat orangenya.

Gigi Rukia menggemertak, tanpa sadar mencengkeram kotak biskuit yang dicuri dari lemari penyimpanan. "Dasar bodoh,"

"Siapa yang kau katai bodoh?"

Tak kalah kesal nada suara muncul bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu lemari pendingin yang tak jauh lokasinya dari belakang punggung Rukia.

Muncul tiba-tiba dengan gaya tak bersahabat, itu adalah kebiasaannya. Seperti hantu tidak memiliki langkah kaki, lalu tiba-tiba keberadaannya sudah di sekitar. Rukia tidak akan heran ataupun terkejut lagi. Dulu sewaktu bangku sekolah dasar menangis karena di uji kekuatan jantungnya hampir setiap hari dialami, dan seperti biasa sang pelaku tetap tidak merasa bersalah hingga hari ini. Jadi—jantungnya sudah kuat, tenang saja.

"Hei, Rukia. Siapa yang kau katai itu, hn?"

Cengkeraman menguat. Bentuk kotak biskuit semula simetris tak lagi sama sisi. Berdoa saja biskuit di dalamnya tidak menyusul membentuk abstrak. Rukia berbalik memunggungi lemari persediaan makanan, menyilangkan kedua tangan, sengit menatap tajam si surai orange.

"Siapa lagi, tentu saja kau orang?"

"Ck!"

Rukia tahu orang itu ikut tak stabil pula emosinya. Lelah dari pulang sekolah, atau mungkin kesal karena ditinggal pulang begitu saja oleh Rukia. Diantara berbagai prediksi, faktanya Kurosaki Ichigo tengah dalam mode tak menyenangkan.

Lihat, lihat... Rukia tidak berbohong Ichigo mulai berubah. Bahkan Rukia tidak lagi tahu apa keperluan si surai orange melangkah mendekati padahal dulu pemuda itu lebih memilih hemat energi dengan mendebat tanpa bergerak mendekat.

"Berhentilah mencuri isi lemari makanan rumahku. Di rumahmu bahkan lebih banyak."

Tangan Ichigo terulur, mencoba merampas kotak biskuit. Otomatis Rukia menghindar, mengarahkan tangannya ke sisi lain. Saling mengejar memastikan harus ada pemenang diantara mereka.

Sangat tidak dewasa.

Begitulah. Hal kecil pun mampu memicu keributan. Ada kalanya hal sepele di mata orang lain, atau bahkan tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Tapi mungkin seperti itulah cara kedekatan ala mereka berdua. Orang lain mungkin tidak mengerti. Tak masalah. Toh mereka tidak membutuhkan pendapat orang lain untuk memulai suatu hubungan.

"Apa sih masalahmu?"

"Kau—," nyaris menjerit, namun tercekik di tenggorokan karena nafas yang tidak stabil. Rukia bersikeras memepertahankan kotak biskuit walau tahu dia memang bukan pemiliknya. Kedua matanya menatap sengit, memantulkan kobaran emosi di kilauan violet. Melemparkan semua kemarahan kepada sosok di depannya.

Ichigo menggeram. Tidak terima pada tatapan Rukia yang melempar semua kesalahan padanya. Gadis itu selalu egois, merasa paling benar padahal sesungguhnya semua masalah kian pelik karena kerumitan pola pikir penyandang prediket juara umum SMA Karakura.

Yah, benar. Gadis itu mungkin begitu jenius melebihi Ichigo, terlalu jenius hingga hal sepele pun sulit sekali untuk diluruskan.

Semua luapan emosi—Ichigo lelah.

Tidak perduli lagi sudah sampai hingga ke tahap mana perdebatan mereka. Tangannya bahkan sudah bergerak mengikuti perintah otak sebelum benar-benar di proses oleh anggota gerak, meraih pinggang sahabat mungilnya setelah berhasil merebut kotak biskuit. Merengut menyerang maju menginvasi bibir si mungil, memaut kuat meredam suara terkesiap karena terkejut.

Tidak ada waktu bagi Rukia untuk protes. Opsi hanya dua—menerima, atau ikut berpartisipasi.

Untungnya tidak ada perdebatan lebih lanjut di menit berikutnya selain bunyi kecupan yang saling bertukar rasa. Tanpa sadar mengikuti keinginan fisik yang cukup rindu untuk diulang setelah kejadian lalu.

Marah adalah perasaan yang tidak bisa dikontrol saat mereka berada di sekitar masing-masing. Saat salah seorang melakukan sesuatu yang di luar jalur—menurut mereka tidak sesuai, akan ada emosi. Ichigo marah karena Rukia mengabaikannya, menjauh saat jiwa mudanya sadar butuh kontak lebih. Tidak harus tentang fisik ataupun omong kosong nafsu yang sering dikambing hitamkan bila menyangkut hormon remaja, Ichigo hanya ingin kebersamaan mereka kembali. Tapi Rukia sedang menjauh, tentu salahnya karena melewati batas persahabatan—Ichigo menciumnya minggu lalu, dua kali.

Dan Rukia?

Ya, gadis mungil yang selalu dibuat menangis saat di bangku sekolah dasar oleh si makhluk orange jelas marah. Meski jujur bukan karena Ichigo menciumnya. Alasan Rukia malah lebih sederhana, sayang justru karena bukan masalah besar itulah dia marah. Dia kesal, sungguh sangat kesal. Atau—dipersempit makna, Rukia cemburu.

Demi _Kami-sama_ , jangan tertawa. Sangat sulit mengakuinya untuk seorang seperti Rukia.

Ya, ya, seribu kali ya. Rukia merutuki kebodohan. Membenci diri karena berkat kalimat cerdasnya, kini tiada hari terlewat tanpa memergoki siswi SMA Karakura melemparkan tatapan berharap akan mendapatkan ciuman bergelora dari seorang KurosakiIchigo.

Sayang gadis itu masih begitu dangkal bahwa ada fakta terlewat. Gadis yang selalu di cium Ichigo selama ini hanya Kuchiki Rukia seorang.

"Ah, ternyata rasa vanila."

'Eh?'

Masih begitu jelas, guratan menekuk ke dalam milik KurosakiIchigo jaraknya dekat dengan iris violet. Pemuda itu menarik diri, malah garis wajah lebih santai meskipun mereka baru berciuman. Apakah hanya Rukia yang _shock_ sendiri disini?

Acuh Ichigo mengembalikan kotak biskuit ke tangan—tunggu, bahkan Rukia tidak sadar yang menjadi perebutan sudah berpindah tangan. Dia lengah karena terlalu hanyut pada ciuman.

"Aku pikir kau mencuri rasa coklat. Kalau vanila kau habiskan saja sendiri."

Begitu saja.

Baik itu perang kecil atau ciuman mereka, semua tampak terlupakan dalam sekali jentikan jari. Ichigo berlalu santai menaiki tangga, menuju kamar sebagai sarang persembunyian. Meninggalkan Rukia belum reda dari terjangkit penyakit kemunduran otak. Lari sebelum gadis surai _raven_ menyadari ada semburat merah kian kontras dengan kulit gelapnya.

Jujur—ingin rasanya Ichigo berbalik kembali menghampiri saat sensasi vanila terkecap lidah yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh sisi bibir, teringat dari mana sumber rasa bisa menempel di bibir.

Ichigo ingin mencium Rukia—lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end(?)**

* * *

Yah—just another kiss.

Sorry for typo u.u


End file.
